The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor devices with cell and peripheral regions and methods of fabricating the same.
With increased integration, HEIP (Hot Electron Induced Punch-through) characteristics for p-MOS transistors of DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) devices may deteriorate. A structure expanding a gate electrode adjacent to a field region has been proposed to address this problem. However, such a structure may cause a deterioration in reliability, operation speed and the like.